Quite a Vacation
by SilverDragon1988
Summary: The gang on vacation, Z/A and a little L/G, dont like, dont read, i suck at summaries and rated pg-13 only cuz i'm not sure what exactly is gonna happen in later chapters.
1. Time for fun

**Quite A Vacation**-Chapter one

Disclaimer: are these things really necessary? I'm sure you all know I am not lucky enough to own slayers. Don't sue me, it won't help you. Anyways, this is Zel/Amelia and a lil Lina/Gourry, don't like it, don't read it (difficult concept, huh?)

"I am so bored" whined Lina. No crimes at all that day, no hideous demons, not even a simple prank from Xelloss. She sighed, what were they supposed to do with their time? She glanced at her friends, Gourry was looking at the small band playing in the corner of the Inn's lobby, Zelgadis was, as usual, reading a book, and Amelia was gazing oh-so-inconspicuously at Zelgadis. She sighed again. Why didn't Amelia just punch him in the face and tell him to admit he liked her. Everyone could tell. Even Gourry had an idea something was going on.

"Hey Lina!" called Gourry. She looked over at him, "Wanna dance?" he asked, giving her a lopsided grin. He jumped up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her out onto a makeshift dance floor in the middle of the room. She shook her head and couldn't help grinning at him. They made their way to the middle of the floor and he spun her around.

"Gourry your such a kid!" she laughed. He grinned and nodded in agreement. She smiled as he dipped her and they continued to dance.

Amelia looked over at them dreamily, they looked as if they were having so much fun. She frowned over at Zelgadis, still focused on his book. She wished he would think of something besides his cure. She wanted him to find it, but not because his looks bothered her, only because he wanted it so badly. She would like to help him, but she didn't dare ask, he would only tell her he didn't need it. Suddenly she stood up, a determined look on her face. Zelgadis glanced up at her, but turned his attention right back to his book, a book that was promptly ripped out of his hands. Wide eyed, he looked up to see Amelia, who turned and set his book on the table behind her.

"What are you doing? Give that back!" he demanded. She shook her head and grabbed his hand. She yanked him up out of his chair and began to drag him towards the dance floor. "Let me go!" he complained. She stopped and turned to face him.

"No." she said, smiling sweetly. "We are supposed to be having fun, remember? We deserve a break! So, you are gonna dance with me and forget your cure for one night!" she said, as if daring him to say otherwise. This really wasn't like her, but she figured he should take a break, and she didn't see any other way of getting him to take one. Besides, she knew he could easily break her grip if he really wanted to. He glared down at her for a moment, thinking of something to say to stop her.

"I don't dance, it's silly." he said, and mentally nodded. That sounded like a good enough argument to him. Apparently, it was not in Amelia's opinion though.

"Then act silly. That, my dear friend, is what fun is." With that she led him to the middle of the floor. To her delightment, he looked angry, but did not pull away. She placed one of his hands on her hip, took the other in her hand, and placed her remaining hand on his shoulder. He blushed slightly, but she ignored this, partially because she herself was blushing. She began to lead him in the quick waltz the band was now playing. 

"Gourry!" said Lina, stopping in mid-step. "They're dancing! Look Jellyfish!" she grabbed his head and forced him to look at Zel and Amelia. 

"Aren't you making sort of a big deal out of this, Lina? It's only a dance." he replied to Lina, who was now perched on his shoulders, trying to see over the other dancers. She looked down at him, her foot now in his mouth.

"Um, sorry Gourry." she said, getting down, then she grinned. "But one small dance to us, one giant leap for romance!" she called. Gourry cocked an eyebrow, was this really LINA? She wasn't really acting herself. He shrugged it off, perhaps it was 'that time of the month'. If that was the case, he didn't want to anger her. He looked at her, she was standing very close to him, but she was still looking at Zel and Amelia. He blushed a little, before taking her in his arms to dance again. She looked at him, and her face grew a little red as well. He just smiled again and glided her across the floor.

Meanwhile, Amelia was still leading Zel, every now and then she would pull away and twirl, but she always came right back to him. He had given up looking angry a few moments ago, and now had his little half smile on his face. Amelia was happier right then than she could ever remember being. Here she was, dancing with Zelgadis, who seemed to be having fun! She sighed, and went several shades of red when he looked at her. By the time the band had finished, both of them were scarlet and tired. They had been dancing for at least and hour. Lina and Gourry had long ago eaten dinner and gone to bed. The band played one last short song, and then began to pack up. Zelgadis led Amelia over to the table and ordered them something to drink. 

"Thank you, Mr. Zelgadis." She said, shyly. 

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"For giving up your cure for awhile, and dancing with me." she looked at her feet, "I had a wonderful time" she said quickly, before rushing up the stairs, leaving Zelgadis alone at the table, a confused expression on his face. Finishing his drink, he also went up to bed. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, Amelia awoke to find Lina already downstairs. _Better get going before the food is demolished. _She thought, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Stretching, she reached over to grab her usual training cloths, but stopped. _Vacation, right? So maybe I'll wear something cooler, it is awfully hot around here. _She searched her bag, and finally settled on a pale blue sundress with a darker blue sash. Slipping on a pair of dark blue boots, she admired herself in the mirror before heading out the door.

She heard gulps and Lina and Gourry arguing down in the dining room, and began to rush so she'd have a chance to get some, but stopped when she ran into what felt like a brick wall, and fell right on her butt.

"Ow...." she moaned, looking up to see Zelgadis, looking slightly amused. He reached a hand down for her, which she took, rubbing her head.

"You all right?" he asked her, with a small grin. She blinked, before returning the smile and nodding. "Going for breakfast?" she nodded again. "Don't bother, I was able to get a piece of bread, before nearly losing a finger." 

"Figures" she laughed. "I'll eat later, when they are done, I'm not very hungry anyways. So where are you off to?"

"Getting my money pouch, I was heading out into the city to look through some magical bookstores."

"Can I go?"

"You'd be bored, stay here and go to the hot springs with Lina, I believe that's what she was planning."

"I'd rather go with you, Miss Lina and I have been everyday, and I haven't been into the city yet. I won't be any trouble, and I won't get in your way. Promise."

"As you wish" She grinned, and ran into her room for her money. They met again in the hallway, much more gracefully, and walked downstairs. Amelia tried to call a goodbye to Lina and Gourry, but they were preoccupied with food. Sighing, she followed Zelgadis out the door. 


	2. Of empty books and crazy women

Chapter 2- Of empty books and crazy women.

The city itself was not very big. A shop or a restaurant here and there, Amelia didn't see how Zelgadis expected to find any help here. She followed him down the road, saying nothing. Every now and then he would glance back at her to be sure she was still there. After about 15 minutes of walking, he stopped in front of what must have been the biggest shop in town. The inside was dark and smoky looking, and Amelia could just barely make out some books and crystals along the side wall they were closest to.

"Kilana's Chamber." She read off the sign, looking then back at Zelgadis. He nodded and walked inside. She followed, coughing a little at all of the incense in the air. Zelgadis headed straight for the books and began loading up his arms with anything he thought would help. Amelia began to glance at titles to try and help him. Finally, when neither could carry much more, they walked to a table to glance through them.

"You don't have to help, you know." He said, looking up at her. "I don't need it."

"I'm sure you don't, but I'd like to help you, if you'll let me. I'm sure I could be of some assistance." She replied, he shrugged.

"Your choice I suppose." He said, returning to his book. They sat there for at least 3 hours, going through book after book until Amelia's eyes grew sore. Finally, Zelgadis stood, looking disappointed. Amelia looked sadly at him, it appeared he'd had no better luck than her. 

"Are you finished, Mr. Zelgadis?" she asked. Standing and stretching, she glanced over at him.

"Yes, There isn't anything useful here." He said. Amelia felt her heart twinge, _poor Mr. Zelgadis, nothing again. _She thought sadly. 

"Well, we could go out to eat or something, if you'd like" she offered, trying to cheer him up a little. "I hear the restaurant down the road has very good food."

"Alright, I guess so. At least we won't have to fight with Lina and Gourry." He smiled at her faintly. She nodded back, and headed for the door. He began to follow, but a quiet voice stopped the both.

"There is nothing I can help you with?" They both looked over to where a woman was standing behind a counter. She had large green eyes and long black hair. She was staring at Zelgadis intently.

"No, thank you anyway." He said. Her eyes didn't leave his face, he began to look angry and Amelia shifted uneasily. The woman's face contorted into a look of pure terror and she threw her arms up.

"You get away from me you monster, go away!" she cried. Zelgadis looked at her, surprised, Amelia ran over to him and grabbed his hand. The woman continued screaming.

"What's the matter with her, Mr. Zelgadis?" she asked, he shook his head.

"I don't know, I've never seen her before…" he said.

"Miss, please…what's wrong? We're not going to harm you…" said Amelia, reaching out a hand for the girl. The woman backed away, staring wide-eyed at Amelia.

"YOU! You have to leave here right now, I sense it! Something terrible around the both of you, you'll bring nothing but chaos to us! To the world!" with that, she ran into the back of the store. Amelia blinked, Zelgadis stood and stared.

"W-what do you think she meant?" Amelia asked shakily.

"I don't know…we should get back and tell Lina and Gourry. Something is going on, or she's just a crazy woman. Either way, she was really scared of us." He answered, still staring after her. Amelia nodded and, still holding his hand, walked out of the store.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lina frowned as Amelia and Zel explained the incident at the store. Gourry just looked confused.

"So, she just went crazy all of a sudden?" Lina asked, the two nodded. "Hmm, that is really weird. We'll have to pay a visit to this woman tomorrow, and ask what's up. Till then, let's just enjoy the rest of today. Say, fancy a trip to the beach?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun Miss Lina!" Amelia said happily. Gourry shook his head enthusiastically, Zel just shrugged.

"Great, well, Let's get our stuff! Meet ya back here in 10 minutes, guys!" Lina chirped. They stood and ran up the stairs to their rooms. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N~ hey, sry the chapters are so short, but I figured they're either gonna be really short or really long, this way I can post more often. Review please! 


	3. The not so relaxing beach day

****

Chapter 3- The not-so-relaxing beach day.

"Lina, this is foolish…something could be seriously wrong and your dragging us to the beach!" growled Zelgadis as they met back in the lobby. Lina pulled her red sunglasses down and looked at him over the rim.

"So, if something happens, we'll fix it. I'm not ready for my vacation to be over yet!" she said. He glared at her, she ignored him and looked down to tie the top ribbon on the long tunic she wore over her swimsuit. "If you wanna be Mr. Rock-in-the-Mud, go ahead and stay here…we all wanna go." She added, he grumbled something under his breath and stormed outside to wait for them.

"Miss Lina…you shouldn't have…"started Amelia.

"Yea, yea I know. C'mon guys, lets go!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The beach was fairly empty, most people working or something was what Lina had figured. The group laid their things down, and Lina and Gourry we out of their shirts and in the water before anyone knew they'd arrived. Amelia smiled after them, laughing a bit as Lina jumped on Gourrys back. She pulled her tunic over her head and set it next to her things, she was about to leave when she noticed Zel hadn't changed at all.

"You're not swimming, Mr. Zelgadis?" she asked. He looked up at her, but seeing her bating suit, blushed and looked back down.

"Rocks don't swim, we sink."

"Well, you could at least go in…couldn't you?"

"No, I'll wait here until Lina decides to get serious."

"Alright then, if you change your mind-" 

"I wont"

"Right, well…see you later then…" she whispered, he nodded and she walked off, not quite as eagerly as before. 

"Oi! Amelia! Come over here!" called Lina. She and Gourry were having a wonderful time dunking and splashing each other. Amelia grinned at them and swan over, as Lina pounced on her pushing her under the water. Choking Amelia swam up again, splashing Lina in the face. They played a while longer, before they decided to go and rest for awhile. Shaking all the water out of his hair, Gourry plopped down on his towel. Lina turned to Zelgadis. "And WHERE were you?" she demanded, wringing the water from her hair onto his head. He shook it off and glared at her. 

"I think we should be doing something about the woman." He said, absent-mindedly handing a small towel to Amelia as she sat down beside him to dry her hair. "What if something really was wrong, did you think of that?"

"Zel, chill huh? C'mon its vacation, sumthin goes wrong we'll make it alright, I promise tomorrow we'll talk to that lady, ok?" 

"I don't think we'll need to wait, Miss Lina." Amelia whispered, tugging on Zel's sleeve. He followed her gaze to where the same woman was looking over at them.

"That's her!" he said. Lina looked at her before walking up to her, the other 3 followed. The woman started to walk away, but Lina grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait, wait wait wait wait wait…" Lina said quickly. The woman pulled to no avail.

"Please, Ma'am let me go." She cried, tugging more frantically. Lina held her tight.

"I just wanna know what's got you so spooked about my friends here. Have you met them before?"

"No, but they must leave here…please…they'll bring nothing but harm to us…nothing at all…" She returned, slumping to the ground in defeat.

"They wont hurt anyone, we're not evil." Said Lina.

"Let me go, let me GO!!"

"Miss Lina maybe…oh, What is your name miss?" asked Amelia all of a sudden. The others went silent, they hadn't even realized they had no idea what her name was or anything about her really.

"Kilana…now will you let me go?"

"The shop owner?" Zelgadis asked. 

"YES! What do you people want with me?"

"Why did you freak out when you saw my friends at your shop?" Lina asked.

"I've told you, they are dangerous. They will be the cause of many deaths very soon."

"How do you know this, Mr. Zelgadis and I would never harm anyone!"

"I get premonitions, death and destruction radiates from the two of you, leave this place now! Stay away from me! Let me go!" Kilana went into hysterics again, Lina sighed and let the girl go. She didn't think they'd get much more out of her while she was in hysterics. Amelia and Zel looked after her as she ran away, then looked back at each other. Lina began to gather their things.

"Some day at the beach." She growled, handing Gourry the load. She began walking back toward the Inn, with the rest following.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night, Zelgadis was sitting in his window, thinking about what the girl had said. _What does she see that makes her so scared of us, If it was just me I'd understand, _he frowned looking at his stony hands, _but Amelia too? What reason does she have to fear Amelia? _He was jarred out of his thoughts as a soft knock sounded on his door. 

"Mr. Zelgadis? It's me, Amelia."

"It's open, Amelia" he answered. She opened the door and walked in. Sitting on his bed she looked over to him.

"Mr. Zelgadis, what do you think makes that woman so scared of us? I've never seen her before in my life, and even with the premonition she said she'd had, how could we cause the destruction?"

"I wish I knew, Amelia. I'm just as puzzled as you are." He said, walking over to sit next to her. She blushed and looked at her knees.

"Well, maybe just miss Lina should go over there tomorrow, that lady must know something else she can tell us…or at least tell us what she saw in that vision of hers." 

"We'll have to talk to Lina about that tomorrow. By the way, it's very late, Amelia. What are you doing awake?" he asked. She turned her attention back to him.

"I guess, I was just thinking about her, that's all. I'm assuming same with you, ne?" he nodded. "It's sort of scary, if something does happen, it'd be really bad from what she's telling us. I don't want to cause anyone any trouble." She played with her thumbs, but Zelgadis laughed. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"You, you're so…you." He said. She raised her eyebrows, confused. He shook his head, then stood up. Reaching out for her hand, he led her to the door. "Goodnight, Amelia." He said softly. Her heart fluttered when she heard the tone of his voice.

"G-goodnight, Mr. Zelgadis" she whispered, blushing furiously. He smiled and shut the door behind her. She stumbled into the room she and Lina shared.

"Where have YOU been, princess?" asked Lina, grinning from ear to ear. Amelia frowned.

"I-I wanted to ask Mr. Zelgadis about that woman." she stammered. Lina grinned even bigger, and the now familiar blush crept up Amelia's face as she rolled over to face the wall, ignoring Lina's quiet chuckles. 


	4. Xelloss Warning

Chapter 4- Xelloss's Warning

The next morning, promptly after breakfast, Lina and Gourry headed out for Kilana's shop. Amelia and Zelgadis had stayed behind, hoping the woman would talk to Lina more if they weren't there. Amelia suggested a walk through the nearby forest, Zelgadis shrugged and agreed. They walked in silence, Amelia stopping every now and then to pick a flower or point out and animal. About 15 minutes into their walk, they stumbled upon a clearing with a small stream and waterfall.

"I don't remember this being here when we walked into this town." Said Amelia, sitting down on a small rock. Zelgadis nodded.

"That's because it wasn't." said a cheery voice. Amelia looked up, Zelgadis growled. "Hi" chirped Xelloss.

"WHAT are you doing here?" Zelgadis said, glaring.

"Helping you, besides, aren't you supposed to visit friends?"

"Since when are we friends?"

"Zel, I'm hurt…"

"Humph."

"Well anyway," Xelloss continued, "I came to tell you two to be careful. You're gonna destroy this city, ooh it'll be fun, won't it?" 

Amelia gave him a horrified look, "Mr. Xelloss, what's going on? What can we do to stop it?"

"Nothing."

"How will we cause it, Just Mr. Zelgadis and I?"

"Ahh, I'm afraid I can't stay any longer, I have quite a bit of chaos to prepare for. To answer your question…well…that, is a secret." And with that, Xelloss disappeared. The two stared after him in shock for a moment, before Amelia stood up. She didn't say anything as she walked away. Looking after her, Zelgadis sighed and began to follow.

********************************************************

Sry it took so long, pathetic for such a short and badly written chapter, huh? Well, I was grounded off the comp (it was SO not my fault) and still am, that's why this one ain't written great, my ma'll kill me if she finds out I'm on. Sry again. 


	5. What will come, will come

Chapter 5- What will come, will come.

__

AN~ I AM ALIVE!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!

By the time Zel and Amelia had gotten back to the inn, Lina and Gourry were waiting for them. Amelia hadn't said a word the whole way home, and Zelgadis hoped Lina had some news that would cheer her up.

"Anything Lina?" he asked. Lina shook her head.

"The girl was gone, her shop was all locked up and no one we asked had seen her." At this, Amelia sighed and turned and walked back out the door. Lina and the others watched her go. "She's really shook up about all this, ain't she? I don't see why, nothings happened."

"We met someone today, in the woods, Xelloss was there." Zelgadis said. He explained what he had told them. "And you know Amelia, she doesn't want people to get hurt."

"Yes, I DO know her, that's what's got me worried. Where's the cheery girl who'd jump on a table and demand we fight for justice?"

"Amelia's grown a lot since then, Lina. And this time, someone is blaming HER for what's going to happen. I don't blame her for being so quiet. She's probably scared."

"Hmm, very insightful of you, Zel. I guess your right. I still think we should snap her out of it."

"I'll go and find her."

"Alright then. See you later." Zelgadis nodded and left, and Lina grabbed Gourry and walked with him to the dining part of the inn.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Amelia stared at the sun as it set, light dancing off her face and the rocks and trees around her. _Beautiful, _was all Zelgadis could think when he found her sitting there near the edge of the cliff that overlooked the city. It'd only taken him a few minutes to find her, he doubted any more than 15. He approached her quietly, and cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Alright, Amelia?" he asked as she looked up. She nodded softly. "I don't believe you." He said, walking to her and sitting down. She smiled a bit.

"They sent you to find me?"

"I came on my own." At this, Amelia brightened. 

"Thank you, Mr. Zelgadis. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Lina is the only worried one, I think I understand. You have reason to be upset. But don't worry about it, we can handle it." 

"Yes, I know that." Amelia said, she sighed and looked out at the sun again. "It's so pretty here, what would we do if what they say comes true?" Zelgadis put his arm around her, and she jumped. He quickly pulled his arm away again. 

"Sorry." He said, his face going red. Amelia shook her head and rested it on his shoulder. He got redder but replaced his arm. "What will come, will come, and we'll face it when it gets here." He whispered. She pulled away and faced him, and he tilted her chin up, bringing his lips down to hers. Her surprise wore off quickly, and she leaned in. When they parted, neither said a word, and they resumed sitting together. 

"Should we go back?" Amelia finally said. Zel shook his head.

"They'll be fine, probably eating dinner." They laughed, and turned their attention back to the sunset.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lina sat happily at the table, her stomach full and a stuffed Gourry at her side.

"Hey, Lina? Where do you think Zel and Amelia are?" he asked. She shrugged, the glanced out the window, it was now completely dark. She was about to suggest looking for them when they walked in the door. She looked at them suspiciously. 

"What took so long?" she asked, and raised her eyebrows when they both blushed.

"I'm going to bed." Stated Zelgadis. A grin broke out on Lina's face. She turned to Amelia, who was fidgeting nervously. Gourry nodded to Zelgadis and stood up.

"Lina, what're we doing tomorrow?" he asked. She shrugged, then looked at Amelia.

"We can try that woman again." She offered, but Amelia shook her head.

"I think we should leave her be, Miss Lina. Besides, with Justice blazing in our hearts, we cannot loose!" she finished her speech in a heroic pose, standing on a chair. Lina sweatdropped but laughed.

"Ah. There's the Amelia we all know." She said. Gourry was also smiling. Lina stretched and motioned for Amelia to follow her. "G'night Gourry!" she called over her shoulder as they walked away. Lina led Amelia to one of the hot springs out back.

"What are we doing here, Miss Lina?" she asked.

"I have questions." Lina stated simply, Amelia blushed deep red and turned and ran up to their room to go to bed, leaving a shocked Lina behind. She shook her head, "Well, that answers that." She said. All of a sudden the building started shaking, and Lina was thrown to the floor. She looked out the window, and saw the sky was illuminated with lightening. She heard Amelia scream upstairs, and then everything went dark.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN- I'll try not to let the next one take so long, I've been really busy lately, sorry. Anyway, that was the first actual romance-ish thing I've written, so sorry if it's really bad. Next chapter soon I hope, and it'll probably be just as short, I CANT write long chapters, its just not possible….

Nikky ^__^


	6. Tower of Flames

Chapter 6- Tower of Flames

AN: He he…finally getting back around to this. I have a REALLY bad habit of not finishing what I start…can ya tell? Anyway, I went to readin the reviews and figured its been okay so far, people liked it so I should get off my butt and work on ti ^__^. Thanks for all the praise guys, I appreciate it a bunch!

*****

Zelgadis pulled himself off the ground, using a nearby chair for support. Another loud crash and the building shook again. He hobbled over to the door, holding onto the wall to stand. Out in the hallway paintings had fallen off the walls and people were trying to scramble out and keep their balance. He looked down the hall to see Gourry, who'd been making his way up the stairs, crawling towards him. He helped him up, but another crash sent them to the ground. 

"What's going on?" called Gourry. He looked around. "Where's Lina?" Zel's head shot up and he looked around as well. _Amelia, and Lina. Where are they?_ He thought, pulling himself up again. Just then he heard someone calling him.

"Mr. Zelgadis, Mr. Gourry!" Amelia made her way over to them. 

"Where's Lina?" asked Gourry.

"She didn't follow me up to bed, last I saw she was at the springs." Immediately Gourry started for the stairs, Zelgadis and Amelia followed. When they reached the springs, Amelia gasped. The entire room had collapsed, wreckage was everywhere. 

"Lina! Lina!" Gourry began calling; they started digging through the rubble, listening for any sign of her. "Got her!" He cried. Zel and Amelia rushed over to help got her out. 

"Is she…?" whispered Amelia.

"No, she's alright, just unconscious. She's lucky." Zel answered. Gourry held her and shook her slightly. She moved a bit and coughed.

"What…" she moaned. She looked around. "What the hell happened?" 

"Let's get out of here before the building collapses. Whoever is doing this should be outside." Zel suggested. "Lina, can you walk?"

"Sure, it's gonna take more than that to beat me."

"Alright, lets go."

Outside, lightening continued flashing, and people were running in every direction.

"Look over there!" said Amelia, pointing over to the west. A bluish column of flames rose up into the sky.

"Well, they aren't trying to be very discreet are they?" said Lina. She cast a Ray Wing and took off, Zel and Amelia followed. Gourry yelped and began running.

They ended up at the exact spot Zel had found Amelia earlier. Zelgadis looked at Amelia, she glanced at him but her attention was on the tower before them. Lina's eyes darted around, looking for what could be causing this.

"Where…where are they?" asked Amelia.

"Hiding, they know the great Lina Inverse is here…AND THEY ARE RUINING HER VACATION!!!!!!!!!" Lina yelled. Zelgadis sweatdropped, and paused, staring up at the top of the flames.

"Lina! Up there!" he said, pointing at a figure sitting at the top. The figure glanced down, and shot a ball of the flames straight at Amelia, who blinked and dove to the side. 

"Amelia!" everyone cried. Amelia stood up and shook her head, nodding for them to worry about whatever was up there. Lina growled and aimed a spell for the thing. It made no attempt to get out of the way, and was knocked to the ground. They ran over to it, and gasped when they saw a near- replica of Zelgadis. 

"Mr. Zelgadis?" Amelia asked questioningly. He shook his head, as confused as the rest. Lina, however, didn't seem surprised.

"I know…I know what it is…" she said. The others looked at her in surprise. "I've heard of them, they're not really even real…they're energy. The after effect of a powerful spell, like…energy buildup, it gets released when whatever it is attached to starts feeling or doing something the caster of the spell hadn't intended. It has to destroy the reason. That's all I really know about it, I'm afraid." The creature had stood, and lunged again at Amelia, who cast a shield. The creature seemed to get frustrated, and it flew up above them.

"It's after Amelia," Gourry said. Lina nodded.

"I thought as much, it's pretty obvious what released it then. Zel was doing as he was supposed to by moping around all this time. But when he started feeling otherwise… Apparently Rezo wasn't too keen on you living happily ever after, Zel." All but Lina kept their eyes on it as she spoke.

"Miss Lina!" Amelia cried, Lina looked up too late to stop the blast that hit her and Gourry, sending them flying away from the group. The creature turned toward the city below them, gathering energy in its hand. Amelia's eyes widened, Zelgadis gasped, and it threw the ball. It hit the center of the city, sending a wave throughout. Amelia cried out and shot a Ra Tilt at it. The city below wasn't completely destroyed, but the middle buildings were history. It spun to attack her, but Zelgadis had his sword ready and leapt up at it. His sword, however, had no effect as it hit the creatures skin.

"Damnit!" he yelled, falling down. He looked up to see Amelia's spell had no effect either. Silently he again cursed his grandfather, before he ran over to where Amelia was helping Gourry out of some bushes. Lina had her hand on her head and anger in her eyes,

"My beautiful, peaceful vacation." She whined. She turned her eyes, glaring, at the creature. "I hate you." She hissed. 

"Weren't you just complaining you we're bored?" asked Zelgadis. Lina frowned. 

"Well…I lied!" She yelled. Zel shook his head. 

"Miss Lina, how do you beat pure energy?" Amelia asked, still mainly focused on the city.

"Energy I can handle, this thing is _weird_" Lina said. The others sighed. "I say for now we get the heck outta here and think of something" Zel's mouth fell open.

"Lina…you want to wait?" he asked.

"YES! Got a better idea?" she said. He shook his head again. "Well then, lets go!"

"But the people, and the city…"Amelia started.

"We cant help them if it KILLS us, Amelia." Said Lina, grabbing Gourry and Ray Wing-ing (an- uh…yea…) away. Zel followed. Amelia took one last glance at the city and took off.


End file.
